


How You Feel in My Hands [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve keeps his eyes on Bucky like he hung the moon, face wet, both hands moving so smooth and slick and slow on himself. He’s got all his fingers wrapped around his cock now, trembling, and his hips are moving intermittently, bucking up an inch or so when he really can’t control himself.Steve’s vision blurs ’til all he can see is the steel grey of Bucky’s eyes.





	How You Feel in My Hands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how you feel in my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073795) by [Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realm/pseuds/Realm). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/00m3j0aehobhagy/How_you_feel_in_my_hands.mp3/file>


End file.
